Articles of Role-play
The Articles of Role-play are the rules and laws, you could say, of role-play. To any who wish to be apart of role-play, you might want to follow these rules of role-play. With these rules, the drama level should decline, and confusion should be cleared up. These rules mainly apply to all Europen role-players, and were set down by the Holy Roman Emperor of Europe. Here are some basic rules: Role-play may not be streched outside the limits of role-play. Keep it strictly fictional. Do not bring real life situations into role-play. Do not drag people who are not apart of role-play into role-play unwillingly, that is just rude. Do not take role-play too far. If you lost, you lost. If you're fired, you're fired. Remember, the purpose of role-play is to try and make your in-game experience as realistic as possible, so you must be realistic. NOTE: Articles may be added to this accordingly! Articles of Commandment You will respect titles held by fellow role-players, and will take orders respectively from those who rank higher than you in role-play. When a title has been rightfully claimed, you will show respect to that person, and will not deny them their earned position. If the position is one of a higher area than yours, you will respect their orders. You can only claim a title if it has not been claimed before or it is currently not held, unless somebody was fired from said position, at which point you must be promoted. You can claim a title if it was given to you, but you must submit proof of them giving you their title. You will not claim to hold a position you do not. You will respectively step down when removed (officially) from your position. Failure to comply may result in a permanent disbandment from said title. You must use your title for good faith. You cannot over use your power, or go power hungry. This just shows immaturity. Those who rank higher than you have the right to accept, decline, change, overrule, or veto any decisions you make, unless not permitted by the ruling body of said country or state. Articles of Countries You cannot claim a country unless it has had no previous government, or has an abandoned government and needs reforming. You cannot become king of a country until you officially establish a government, have an army, and are observed as the ruler of said country. While part of a country, you must display loyalty to said country. You must fight for your country in every circumstance as would be the case in a real life situation. You must partake in any wars or battles that the country is involved in, unless not directly related to the military. Articles of Military While in a military, you must display full loyalty to the military's country. You must partake in every fight while part of this military, and you must actually fight. You must take orders from the military's commanding officers and the king or government of the country the military belongs to. You must have a guild at your disposal to have a military. While upholding a commanding position, you must make orders in good faith and in benefit of the military and/or country. Articles of Warfare War can only be approved by the ruling body/government of a country, or its war department, respectively. War declarations can be submitted to thier country's government by anybody. During war, battles—verbal or physical—may only take place during the game, and real life situations may not be brought up during war, nor may war spread outside the limits of role-play. PvP and SvS are the only two ways to officially have war in-game. Dates and times must be set as to hault any confusion as to when it starts/ends. War may not be brought to this wiki unless in extreme cases where messages need to be sent out to men quickly. Otherwise, keep it strictly on the game. While in war, you must display honour, respect, loyalty, and pride to your country. You cannot drag non role-players into role-play, unless agreed to by that person. Both sides must agree to the terms of war, and must agree to dates and times for battle to take place. Both sides must also know that a battle is taking place. You cannot declare war for ridiculous reasons. Your intentions must be reasonable, and legitimate. When another ruling state or country denies war, you must respect their decision. War is war, do what you must. Category:Role-Play Category:Governments Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO